Henry Mitchell Jr.
Henry Mitchell Jr. is the adopted child of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell. He is the youngest of the Mitchell children. He was born to a teenager who was killed by the Darklighter Rennek and Paige saved his life by orbed him from of her womb. His father was later revealed to be Christopher Mercer, the son of a powerful criminal. History Pre-Birth and Birth orbs Little Henry out of his mom's womb]]Henry's mother was in a relationship with Christopher Mercer, the son of a cirminal lord. At some point, she ended the relationship, which Christopher believed was due to his criminal life style. In 2008, the Charmed Ones faced the darklighter Rennek and a Horned Demon in an alley in San Francisco. While Piper and Phoebe fought the evil pair, Paige tended to a pregnant teenager that had been short by a darklighter arrow. However, Paige quickly realized it was too late for the girl and saved the child by orbing it from the womb. The sisters did not think the teenager was a target and assumed that she was just in wrong place at the wrong time. They also believed her to be homeless. Becoming a Mitchell Paige took the child home and took care of it. As she dicussed the situation with Henry, she jokingly called the baby "Henry Jr." An upset Henry then expressed his concerns about bringing a mortal child into the family, as he feared the baby would be in danger, as well as the financial consequences. However, Paige revealed that one of the reasons she wanted to help the baby was because she had already lost other innocents like Brent, which is why she also helped out at Magic School. Paige then asked why Henry was being distant ever since he had fallen under the spell of Hogan and the Source of All Evil. Henry then admitted he was worried about raising magical children and how powerless he was. He was also worried about bringing a mortal child into their magical life. Paige assured him it was temporary until they found his family, though Henry told her how small those chances were. After a conversation with Victor Bennett, Henry finally allowed himself to embrace the fact that his wife is who she is and decided be there for her as much as he possibly can. Henry also decided to embrace the orphaned baby and called him "Henry Junior." Adoption and Revelations When meeting with Mr. Cowan at the South Bay Social Services, Paige and Henry discovered that Henry Jr.'s biological father was Christopher Mercer, the son of a major San Francisco crime lord. To find out more about them, Paige conjured detective Richard Quinn from one of her favorite novels and worked with him to expose their crimes and gain legal custody of her child. Christopher was unaware of his son's existence until he was informed after his arrest. He showed no interest in ever sueing for custody, although he might never even get the chance as it was expected he'd go to prison for the rest of his life. With Henry Jr. officially their son, Paige was happy that her son would have a good mortal role model for a father. However, as the couple left his room, Henry Jr. suddenly displayed the power of Cryokinesis and froze his crib and toys. 6 months later in The Old Witcheroo, it is revealed that magic has shifted sides, causing magical beings to lose their powers and non-magical ones to gain them. By this time, Henry's new cousin, Parker, is born. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Cryokinesis': The ability to generate and manipulate cold and ice. Henry Jr. has shown the power to fire blasts of intense cold that freeze objects instantly. When he uses this power, his eyes turn blue. Gallery Henry and the Twins.jpg 416px-Issue 8 preview 3.jpg 416px-Issue 8 preview 5.jpg Sans titre a2.jpg Cover oh henry.jpg Issue 8 preview 7.jpg Henry_Jr_-_WTSTaF.jpg 274px-Bailey01.png Cryokinesis_Henry_Jr.png Notes * Little Henry's name is smudged out in Paige's Final Entry in the prequel to the Charmed Comics. *Of the nine cousins, he is the seventh oldest. *He is the only adopted child of a Charmed One and the only known member of the Warren family to have been adopted. *His family currently believes him to be mortal, though as of "Crossed, Triple-Crossed", it is revealed he is actually an unknown magical being. Appearances Henry Mitchell Jr. has only appeared in 1''' episode throughout the course of the series and '''6 issues throughout the course of the comic series. ;Season 8 :Forever Charmed ;Season 9 :Oh, Henry :Three Little Wiccans :Last Witch Effort :Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter :Family Shatters :Crossed, Triple-Crossed Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Innocents Category:Halliwell Family Category:Magical beings